blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox Rampage Episode 3: The Fatal Crash
Chapter 6: Goin' Home Armani: It's another approaching plane... Isaiah:Point being? Armani: Heading TOWARDS us. The Pilot: *stops the plane* Ownage: *comes out* *holds a rocket launcher at their helicopters wings* HELLO NOOBS! AND NOOBS WITH BOOBS! *winks at Angel* Isaiah:JUST STOP! *holds his guard up* Ownage: You mad bro? 2D:*rams Ownage* Armani: ...he just jumped a helicopter to another. Hovis the Butler: *turns on radio* Radio: Like A Boss! 2D:FUCK THAT Radio: eye of the tiger Ownage: HOVIS! Hovis: *shoots the other helicopter's wings* The Heroes' Helicopter: *begins falling* Bluray: Dammit. Isaiah:We can do this! The Group: *lands on an island* Ownage: Nope.avi. *kicks 2D off the helicopter and flies off* 2D:*unaffected* Uh? Ownage: *rapid kicks him* Y U NO DIE 2D:Fuck you *headbutts Ownage* Ownage: *bleeding* HOVIS! Hovis: I don't get paid enough! Ownage: WAIT! Hovis: ? Ownage: Don't forget the kitties! Hovis: *sighs and puts Gorden, Waffle and Mr.Blik in a bag* Ownage and Hovis: *escape in ejector seats crashing the helicopter on the island* 2D:WTF. Bluray: Ugh...what now? Isaiah:I don't know. Armani: *Stands up* Let's get a catapult. Bluray: *lays a memorial to the Douchebag mobile* ? - March 18, 2012 Bluray: When did you get it? Isaiah:WHAT THE FUCK. Bluray: Are you mad at the fact I'm asking the question, or that I'm asking it /now/? Isaiah:No. Bluray: The fact that wwe were shot down? Isaiah:No. I don't know what happened at all. Bluray: Ownage shot us down on this island after we escaped. Isaiah:Oh wow. Bluray: Why would we expect any more from Ownage? Isaiah:Correction; we wouldn't. 2D:Well, for the most part he's not in much relevance. Bluray: Let's find a way out of here. Any ideas? Isaiah:If only our cars weren't so cheap...plus we don't have jetpacks. Bluray: Hmm...not calling Kyle. Too dangerous. Angel:...Kyle? Bluray: He's my little brother. Armani: Besides. He probably won't get the signal from out here. Angel:Ah! 2D:He wouldn't. Bluray: Guess we might be here for a while. Isaiah:No shit... well what will we do until we can get back? Bluray: Party, search for food, think of a plan ???: THERE AIN'T NO WAY OUT! Angel:Who was....that? Bob: Sup kids! Name's Bob! Island indiviual! I've been stuck here alone for a while now. Bluray: (looks at the size of his beard) oh god we're gonna be stuck here Bob: I welcome you! Come along while I get youuu some KUMQUATS! Armani: ...creep. 2D:Who are you. Bob: ROBERT! I'm an old man who's been stuck on this island since...what year is this? Bluray: ...2012. Bob: TWO THOUSAND FIVE! Armani: We are all, going, to die. Bob: You commin? I GOTS FOOD 2D:Old man? Bob: Yup. Seven years ago I crashed here on the island and was ditched by a bunch of selfish roughians! Bluray: Noobs? Bob: Noobs. 2D: So, you been here since...2005? Wow. Bob: Yeah. I was left with a destructed plane but, the time's when could contruct planes are FAR behind me. So I've been stuck here Bluray: Yes! With the pieces from the heli and his plane we'll be able to get hope! Easy! Angel:Seems legit... Bluray: Heh...yeah. Armani: Alright. So where is the plane? 2D:Somewhere. Bob: Follow me! I'll get it to you! Bluray: Okay. Isaiah:Uh... Armani: What's wrong? Isaiah:Can't really trust this guy...he's ambigous. Bluray: (enters a group huddle) For all we know he's the only islander though! Armani: Bitch could be a pedophile! Bluray: Bitch could be our only way out! 2D:Bitch could have been pimped by Viacom! (Group silence) Armani: Way worse than being a Pedo Bluray: Agreed (The group nod in agreement) Bluray: How about we just follow him and if he's shady we'll take him out. Isaiah:Perhaps. Bluray: Alright. Let's do this! Bob: COMIN'? Everyone:OK *follows* Chapter 7: Campin' Bluray: There are the pieces! Isaiah:K, then let's get them. Armani: (uses his Dragger Tool to drag the Helicopter pieces to them) Isaiah:Now... Bluray: LET'S GET BUILDING! Isaiah:DUNANANANAH!!!!! 2D:Wait! I'm a great builder! Bluray: Alright! 2D goes construction, Zay does planning...Robert goes get food, I'll figure out our location on the Planet and Angel...does whatever she wants I guess. Angel:*sits there and draws a route plan*... Bluray: (blushes) Well I'm off. Armani: Wait! Whadda I do? Bluray: Hmm.... (shrugs) Go with Robert and get food. Isaiah:Okay, when you finish building the plane I'll add the engines and all that. TIEM SKIP Bob: It'd getting kind of late. We should all go to bed. Bluray: (picks up a piece of a fried chair) OK. 2D:I can't be assed to... Bob: Suit yourself. (walks over to his tent) Armani: He still doesn't seem right... Bluray: Meh. He seems okay (lying down) 2D:*continues building* Isaiah:*goes in his sleeping back and zippers it up* Armani: (eating an apple) Isaiah:piss Armani: Wha? Isaiah:Piss. Armani: What about it? Isaiah:Nothing... Armani: Alright. Bluray: (rolls over) Who wants to play a game? Armani: Not now. Bluray: (frowns) Angel:I guess.... Bluray: At least someones on board. What do you wanna play? Angel:Anything, I guess. Bluray: Hmm...let's play a verbal game. Like "I Spy" or "Would You Rather". You know so it doesn't obstruct helicopter progress. Armani: Oh, 'aite. Angel:Okay! ^-^ Bluray: (blushes) Armani: I say we play Would You Rather Bluray: Why? Armani: I have plans. Angel:Okay... Bluray: Who wants to start? Angel:I can! Bluray: Alright! Go on Angel! Angel:Would you rather.... be predator or prey? Bluray: Predator. Being alive is fun. Angel:Who's going next? Bluray: Me! Hmm...Zay! Would you rather be on trial against the builder's club or make out with Ownage? Armani: now that's just not fair. Isaiah:Be on trial against the Builder's Club. WAY more bearable. Bluray: (chuckles) Alright your turn. Isaiah:Drunk or high? Bluray: Me? Drunk. Isaiah:Your turn. Bluray: 2D. Would you rather be stuck here on the island for the rest of your life or stuck alone, but you have the ability to travel through time? 2D:What's my other option? Bluray: You can't interact with anyone or anything but you can travel through time. 2D:Second one. Bluray: oh...your turn. 2D:A pure god who's evil or a demigod with a pure heart? Armani: Easy. Demigod. A pure evil god everyone would probably be dead. 2D: ...your turn. Armani: Blu! Would you rather k-- Bluray: nope screw it going to sleep (lies down) Armani: (folds arms) ...pissy much Angel:... *goes to sleep* 2D:I'm watching out for that dude... Armani: Robert? 2D:Yes. Hey, where did this come from? *picks up said binoculars and looks for Robert* Hmm... Armani: It was probably in the heli. Robert: (looking at a picture) 2D:Hmm.